Musk and Cigarette
by Naihram
Summary: Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a frappé d'abord. Sa carrure, ses yeux, son insolence. Le fait qu'il me suive sans cesse. Le fait qu'il comble un silence que je pensais confortant au milieu d'une vie étudiante monotone. L'odeur de musc et de cigarettes.
1. Chapter 1

La chaleur des rayons du soleil qui frappaient sur mon visage me réveilla. Les paupières collées et la bouche pâteuse, je reprenais doucement mes esprits après ce qui m'avait semblé être des années de sommeil. Je revins à moi dans le silence écrasant de la bibliothèque, interrompu çà et là par les plaintes agonisantes des vieilles mais imposantes étagères sous le poids des livres qu'elles supportaient. Parfois, une toux lointaine qui résonnait entre leur dédale. Sinon, j'étais seule ; et je me complaisais dans cette agréable solitude. Quoi que le mot ait été un peu grossier. J'étais seule sans être esseulée. Appelons ça une retraite stratégique.

Tout autour sentait le bois vernis et les pages que l'on a trop (ou pas assez) tournées, celles dont la vie n'a connu rien d'autre que les grandes vitres de la bibliothèque étudiante au travers desquelles le soleil leur donnait misécordieusement un bain de chaleur pendant quelques heures de l'après-midi. Ce même soleil qui éblouissait ma vue et faisait fondre la glace assoupie sur les allèges.

Je relevais ma tête, l'empreinte du bras - affreusement engourdi - sur lequel je m'étais endormie imprimée sur le front, les sourcils froncés. Avec pitié, je regardais le fond de café froid que j'avais laissé sur la table alors que je le buvais avec dégoût, en espérant qu'il puisse miraculeusement me réveiller. Étonnamment, ça ne marchait pas. J'avais désormais un goût amer. Sans plus.

Les examens approchaient à grand pas et je tentais de réviser mes cours à la bibliothèque de l'université. Tous les jours depuis deux semaines maintenant, je m'asseyais à la même place du matin jusqu'au soir, parfois jusqu'à ce que je m'effondre. Entre deux rayons des grandes étagères qui me surplombaient, j'avais trouvé une table solitaire, un siège et un petit banc à deux places. Des deux, je préférais le banc, et j'avais trouvé dans la réserve un petit coussin plat et poussiéreux sur lequel reposer mes lombaires. Devant moi, éparpillés sur la table, des piles de livres, des stylos usés et des fiches désorganisées ; et dans mon sang, des litres de thé et de café.

Je devais me remettre au travail.

Je rouvris mon encyclopédie exagérément épaisse, et j'en surlignais mécaniquement des lignes sans vraiment les lire, je survolais les pages sans en mémoriser tous les mots beaucoup trop longs dont je maudissais les auteurs. Les yeux toujours humides, je commençais à réaliser que la cause semblait malheureusement sans espoir pour aujourd'hui.

Tout à coup, un cri perçant me fît sursauter. Puis d'autres, jusqu'à ce qu'une cacophonie se forme à l'entrée de la salle. Je jetai un coup d'œil furtif entre deux livres du meuble derrière moi. Un jeune homme entra, suivi d'une horde d'étudiantes béates qui cherchaient désespérément à accaparer son attention. Ironiquement, il ne leur portait pas un regard, alors qu'il les surplombait d'au moins deux têtes. Comme un bovin attaqué par les mouches. Le tableau m'aurait fait rire s'il n'avait pas troublé ma tranquillité.

Il passa devant ma table. S'arrêta un instant. Et son regard croisa le mien. Je ne sais pas si, dans ses yeux apathiques, il tentait d'implorer ma pitié ou s'il était surpris que je ne me jette pas à ses pieds à mon tour. Quelques secondes passèrent pendant lesquelles il me fixa, puis à mon étonnement, il s'approcha et posa nonchalamment son sac sur la table avant d'attraper calmement la chaise pour s'asseoir en face de moi. Plus un bruit. Les visages se décomposèrent autour de nous, et rapidement, les étudiantes partirent en frappant des talons, les poings fermés, grommelant ce qui devait être des insultes. Je me sentais coupable de trouver la situation quelque peu satisfaisante. Je l'avais regardé sortir un livre de biologie marine (qui n'avait rien à envier à la taille de celui qui était ouvert devant moi) et commencé à écrire. Je ne savais pas si c'était sa carrure imposante qui me troublait ou l'effet de la surprise, mais je ne pouvais plus penser. Je restai là, immobile, alors que je regardais ses doigts appuyer avec force sur son stylo. De ma place, je sentais son odeur, un mélange de musc et de cigarette froide qui avait remplacé celui des livres et de la poussière. Je me surprenais à la trouver agréable. J'étais sûrement peu discrète en examinant les formes de son visage. Sa mâchoire carrée, ses lèvres fines arquées en un air sévère, ses pommettes hautes et les fossettes qui se dessinaient quand il pinçait sa bouche, ses cheveux profondément noirs grossièrement peignés en arrière et dont quelques mèches rebelles dansaient sur son front. Son allure farouche et masculine. Et ses yeux bleus.

Ces mêmes yeux bleus qui plongèrent soudainement dans les miens. Il avait dû ressentir ma gêne puisqu'il décida de parler.

« Désolé. C'était le seul moyen de les faire partir. Je vais changer de place, excuse-moi de t'avoir dérangée. »

Il ramassa ce qu'il avait éparpillé et s'installa à une table plus éloignée.

Je l'avais déjà croisé à plusieurs reprises durant ces trois années à la faculté, souvent entouré de son banc d'admiratrices. Il n'était naturellement pas difficile à remarquer cela dit, et il ne faisait pas non plus d'effort pour se cacher, pas avec son grand manteau noir et la chaîne en or disproportionnée qui le décorait.

Abêtie et déconcentrée par la situation, ne pouvant plus rien retenir, je comprenais qu'il était l'heure pour moi d'arrêter ce massacre intellectuel et de rentrer. Le soleil commençait à se coucher.

 _ **XXX**_

Alors que les dernières gouttes d'eau chaude ruisselaient sur ma peau, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et s'emplir d'une haine soudaine.

"Où sont les serviettes ?!"

Le campus entier avait dû m'entendre hurler. A vrai dire, c'était le dernier de mes soucis quand je repensais au nombre de fois où le bâtiment avait tremblé à cause des fêtes que nos voisins trouvaient le moyen de faire durer jusqu'à cinq heures du matin. En pleine semaine.

Un silence. Puis des pas affolés accoururent jusqu'à la salle de bain. La porte s'entrouvrit et un bras dépassa en agitant le tissu.

"Désolée, j'ai encore oublié de les ranger !

-Je t'ai déjà dit de les remettre dans la salle de bain, je me retrouve toujours sans rien en sortant !

-Eh, si tu me demandes sur ce ton, tu peux toujours rêver en attendant que je t'en apporte une la prochaine fois !

-Tu...C'est la guerre que tu veux !"

La serviette enroulée autour de moi, je sorti comme une furie de la pièce, les pieds trempés qui pataugeaient sur le sol et le frappaient lourdement, alors que ma colocataire avait déjà pris ses jambes à son cou pour se réfugier dans la cuisine.

« Espèce de... Reviens là Lucy ! »

Quand je passai le pas de la salle à manger, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour dans mon corps. L'horreur prit place dans mon regard alors que je dérapais sur le carrelage, trempée. Mon visage rouge de colère laissa place à un visage écarlate de gêne ; chacune de mes veines se glacèrent tandis que mes yeux plongèrent dans ceux d'un jeune homme qui me fixait, debout, devant la machine à café. Presque nu. Dans la précipitation, je glissais tant bien que mal, titubant, tentant de ressortir au plus vite de la pièce et d'échapper à cette situation. Je m'accrochais maladroitement, effectuant le plus grand sprint de ma vie pour retourner dans la salle de bain.

J'entendit vaguement un "Bonjour, [y/n] !" rieur résonnant depuis la cuisine alors que j'enfilais précipitamment mes vêtements.

« Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu avais ramené ton copain ! » J'essayais de chuchoter, balbutiant, alors que ma colocataire avait osé entrouvrir la porte en constatant que l'effroi avait vite remplacé mon envie de la tuer.

« Ce n'est pas mon copain !

-Peu importe, depuis quand est-ce qu'il est là ?!

-Oh, on est rentrés dans la nuit, vers deux heures. Ou trois. Tu dormais je pense.

-Dis-lui de mettre autre chose qu'un caleçon !

-On ne savait pas que tu te lèverais si tôt aujourd'hui ! Oh, et puis, merci pour la vue que tu nous as offerte, elle était plutôt agréable. Tu devrais refaire ça plus souvent.

-Tu…"

Mes yeux roulèrent trois fois dans leurs orbites pendant qu'elle souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.

Des vêtements enfilés - propres, c'était honnêtement tout ce qui pouvait bien compter à cette heure-ci -, je traversai le couloir en raclant ma gorge avant d'arriver une fois de plus devant le comptoir américain de notre cuisine trop petite ; et après un silence gênant, Kakyoin décida d'engager la discussion.

« Désolé [y/n], Lucy ne m'a pas prévenu que tu étais là et que tu serais debout si tôt. On ne t'a pas entendu te lever. Je vais aller mettre quelque chose.

\- Non, non, pas la peine, je vais partir dans quelques minutes. » Je soupirai à la vue de sa nudité. Sa voix et ses mimiques douces m'enlevaient toujours toute envie de lui en vouloir de toute façon. « Je vais m'y faire.

\- Non, je ferai plus attention.

\- Oui, pour la prochaine fois je veux bien. Je vais apprendre à Lucy à laisser des mots sous les portes, surtout.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu te lèves de si bonne heure en ce moment ?

\- Mes examens arrivent, et je travailles toujours sur ma thèse. Je suis à la bourre.

\- Ta studiosité m'étonnera toujours.

\- Je ne sais plus si c'est de la persévérance ou de l'acharnement. »

Une banane dans la main et une pâtisserie à la bouche, je saluai le jeune homme souriant et sorti à reculons de l'appartement pour me diriger une nouvelle fois vers la bibliothèque universitaire. Malgré le fait qu'ils niaient sans cesse l'existence d'une relation amoureuse entre eux, aussi minime soit-elle, j'avais le droit à une rencontre du genre avec Kakyoin quelques fois par semaine dans notre appartement. Je connaissais Lucy de mes années lycée. Mais par hasard, ou par peur de se séparer (ce qui était plus plausible mais plus dur à admettre je suppose), nous et quelques autres amis nous étions retrouvés dans la même université. Heureusement, elle était plutôt polyvalente, et tout le monde y avait trouvé son compte. J'avais entamé mes études de médecine, et poursuivai ma spécialisation. Lucy, après avoir tâtonné entre plusieurs orientations avait fini par trouver son bonheur en études littéraires il y a trois ans. La notion de bonheur incluant son nouvel amant, qui était devenu, à terme, un de mes plus précieux amis.

Le soleil n'avait pas encore réchauffé l'atmosphère bien qu'il pointait le bout de son nez à l'horizon, et je soufflais entre mes mains de l'air embué pour me réchauffer. Ce matin, d'autres auraient pu penser que le campus avait des airs de banlieue, avec ses rues bétonnées qui serpentaient entre les bâtiments en crépis et les quelques lampadaires fatigués qui éclairaient des routes encore vides. L'hiver donnait à l'endroit une bien mauvaise mine. A plusieurs minutes de marche, l'université trônait quant à elle fièrement, avec ses parterres de fleurs, enterrées sous une couche de neige immobile, et ses murs en pierre. Le bruit des portières qui claquent commençait à animer le périmètre.

L'expression de mon visage changea radicalement quand j'entrai dans la bibliothèque. Alors que pour le moment, la journée s'était annoncée plutôt banale, quelque chose était venu perturber le train-train de ma matinée. Le silence régnait en maître dans la salle, les livres demeuraient méticuleusement disposés à leur place dans le désordre des étagères, les chaises étaient rangées sous les tables. L'ambiance était, comme tous les jours, animée d'un silence religieux. Mais devant moi, assise à ma table habituelle se tenait une carrure imposante que je savais familière. Je m'approchais lentement et découvrit ma rencontre de la veille. Impassible, il lisait toujours le même livre, avec quelques pages en plus au compteur. Ses yeux bleu marine parcouraient les lignes dans des mouvements saccadés, le visage appuyé dans sa main qui devait facilement égaler la taille de mon visage. A cet instant figé dans le silence, seule sa respiration calme et continue rythmait les secondes.

Sa tête tourna, faisant virevolter quelques-unes de ses mèches noires sous sa casquette.

« C'est ta place, c'est ça ? sa voix rauque résonnant dans la salle déserte.

Une déglutition, une inspiration pénible et je me décidai à répondre.

\- Oui. Enfin non. Il n'y a pas mon nom dessus. Mais c'est là que je m'assois.

\- Je vais m'en aller.

\- Non, non ! Tu peux rester, je ne veux pas te chasser.

Si, en fait. Je déteste être entourée quand je travaille. Pourquoi est-ce que je l'invitais à rester ? J'aurais pu me taire, comme je l'avais fait le jour d'avant.

Je me maudissais en m'asseyant, avec du mal à décrocher mon regard de son visage.

Les heures passèrent lentement. Le seul bruit ambiant était celui de nos mines sur le papier, nos soupirs et quelques raclements de gorge. A ce moment précis, la fatigue, le désespoir et la lassitude se mêlaient et donnaient à n'importe quel objet un intérêt insoupçonné. J'essayais d'enrouler mon crayon dans mes cheveux en me balançant inconsciemment sur ma chaise.

« Tu veux un café ? »

Un autre sursaut.

« Je vais faire une pause et prendre un café, répéta-t-il devant mon air perdu. Tu en veux un ?

\- Heu, oui.

-Bien, qu'est-ce que je te prends ?

-Ah, heu...mais je vais venir !

-Tu m'accompagnes ?

-Oui ? »

Mes dents grincèrent. J'étais gênante.

Je le suivi hors de la bibliothèque dans les couloirs maintenant pleins de l'université, en apercevant petit à petit les regards féminins plutôt insistants qui se dirigeaient vers nous. Ils commençaient à me mettre mal à l'aise. Je me disais que c'est ce qu'il subissait certainement au quotidien. Il accéléra le pas.

Devant la machine, il me tendit un verre en plastique rempli d'un café bon marché qui, avec l'habitude, était devenu presque buvable. Un silence, puis le son de sa voix grave émergeât enfin, comme une délivrance.

« Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- [y/n]. Et toi ? »

Je senti qu'il s'arrêta net un instant, comme déstabilisé par la question.

« Jotaro. »

Il n'était définitivement pas du genre à faire de longues phrases. Dix-huit heures bientôt. Déjà. Je devais partir. Après avoir terminé mon café aussi péniblement que la discussion que nous essayions de maintenir, je parti reprendre mon sac. Et alors que je passais le pas de la porte principale, une main vint s'appuyer sur mon épaule.

« Je serai là demain. »

Il se retourna sans rien ajouter de plus, laissant seulement dans l'air l'odeur de son parfum. Toujours le même, musc et cigarette, avec une pointe de café en plus. Et sans savoir si ses mots tenaient de la promesse ou de l'avertissement, je m'en allais vers la piscine pour vider ma tête d'une journée beaucoup trop longue.

* * *

 **N.B. : Cette fanfiction est la première que je publie sur le site (non sans appréhension haha), j'espère à ceux et celles qui la liront qu'ils y ont pris du plaisir malgré mes quelques lacunes! Je suis preneuse de toute remarque concernant l'écriture ou l'histoire, sur laquelle je travaille actuellement. Les relations entre les personnages changeront quelque peu de celles qu'on retrouve dans l'histoire originale.**

 ** _Je ne possède pas les droits originals sur les personnages de la série Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, illustration : artiste inconnu._**


	2. Chapter 2

Je m'étais presque habituée à cohabiter avec Kakyoin avec le temps. Ce matin, il lisait tranquillement les nouvelles politiques du jour sur sa tablette, assis sur le canapé du salon. Habillé.

« J'ai fait du café si tu veux», annonça-t-il gaiement. «J'ai posé la cafetière sur le bar. Je voulais faire des pancakes, mais il n'y a plus d'œufs».

Mes yeux atterrirent lentement sur lui sans rien dire, un faux air de dépit dans mes mimiques.

« Hum. Oui, c'est peut-être un peu trop. Désolé. »

Je me servi une tasse de café, et m'adossait contre la fenêtre froide, jouant avec la buée en contemplant la pluie.

« Lucy n'est pas là ce matin ?

\- Si, elle dort encore. »

Ses yeux pétillaient. Je savais qu'il était foncièrement bon, et qu'il veillerait sur elle. Il se leva et vint s'appuyer sur le comptoir pour boire son café.

« Tu as l'air à bout, tu sais. Tu as de grosses cernes. Tu retournes travailler aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui. »

Je m'approchai de lui et posai une main sur son épaule.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Kakyoin. Ce sera fini sans qu'on ne s'en rende compte.

\- Tu sais que je m'inquiète toujours pour toi. Tu as eu un début d'année compliqué. Et d'ailleurs, ça l'est toujours.

\- C'est pour ça que je dois redoubler d'efforts.

\- Ne te tue pas au travail. Aller, viens t'asseoir au moins quelques minutes avec moi avant de retourner au front. Et ensuite je t'accompagne, je dois aller gérer des papiers à l'administration de la fac ce matin.»

Je ne pouvais pas dire non à son sourire. Au fond, prendre le temps de lui parler me faisait du bien. J'étais tombée sous le charme de son amour fraternel depuis nos premiers échanges et secrètement, j'admirais l'incroyable capacité qu'il avait à aimer si aisément, sans contrepartie. Ça, et son sens de la justice.

« Tu as tout ? Prends ton écharpe, il fait froid.

\- Kakyoin...

\- Pardon, pardon ! »

Je ris innocemment.

« Merci.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me remercie ? »

Il referma la porte, posa la clé sous le paillasson, ajusta le col de son long manteau en laine, recoiffa ses cheveux.

« Merci de t'occuper de moi. »

Je lui devais au moins des remerciements.

Encore une fois, le soleil se levait paresseusement derrière les immeubles. Béton humide, lampadaires grésillant et bruit lointain des premières voitures en marche, les journées se répétaient, mornes, figées dans la brume matinale. Il s'approcha de sa moto, ouvrit le coffre et en sorti un casque qu'il me tendit.

« Vraiment ? L'école est à huit cent mètres. »

Il haussa les épaules. Je soupirai.

J'essayai d'enlever du siège les gouttes de pluie, enjambai l'engin et mis le casque. Il m'imita et démarra le moteur qui transperça en un vrombissement le silence du quartier pavillonnaire.

« Quel nouveau problème administratif ils t'ont collé sur le dos cette semaine ? » J'essayai de lui crier entre deux feux rouges, visière relevée pour qu'il m'entende.

« Une histoire d'alternance. L'employeur de la maison d'édition dans laquelle je voulais bosser l'année prochaine a envoyé les dossiers nécessaires, et la fac m'a adressé un courrier pour m'annoncer que ça n'a pas été réceptionné, qu'il faut que je refasse les démarches. Ça va sûrement prendre des heures, mais bon, je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Bref, un sacré bordel.

\- En admettant qu'ils soient déjà levés à cette heure-ci, et que tu ne les dérange pas pendant leur pause-café de 9 heures. 'Faudrait pas les brusquer.

\- J'attendrai. Je ne veux plus reposer sur mes parents, financièrement parlant. Je leur en demande déjà beaucoup, j'aimerais enfin leur enlever cette tare-là.

\- Très honorable.

\- Ils ont tout donné pour moi. Et ce job, je le veux. Si ça peut me permettre d'accéder plus rapidement à du journalisme, je vais fourrer le nez dans leur labyrinthe administratif, même si ça doit me bouffer des heures entières.

\- Fais attention, j'ai entendu dire que certains n'en sortaient jamais.

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, je vais en sortir, et je vais défricher la forêt amazonienne pour leur paperasse s'il le faut. »

Il fallait un certain talent pour faire rire les autres en parlant administratif. Il se gara sur le parking de l'université encore presque vide, et enleva son casque en bonne caricature d'acteur de film hollywoodien, faisant virevolter ses mèches rouges. Commencèrent alors doucement à tomber les premiers flocons de la journée sur mon visage. Je fermai les yeux. Je respirai d'un coup l'air froid dans lequel planait cette odeur indescriptible des matins glacés d'hiver.

« Ca va ? »

Kakyoin me regardait en tentant de cacher une inquiétude qui, je le savais, ne le quittait jamais vraiment en ma présence.

« Ça va.

\- Je me demandais... » Il se mis en route vers l'entrée du bâtiment. « C'est peu subtil. Mais tu prends toujours tes médicaments ?

\- Toujours.

\- Tu ne comptes pas arrêter ?

\- Pas si tôt.

\- Je vois. »

Ses lèvres se crispèrent. Je ne lui en voulais pas. Je comprenais ses questionnements.

Devant la porte se tenait un groupe d'enseignants en médecine s'exclamant, outrés, des dernières réformes du ministère de la santé tout en fumant ironiquement leurs premières cigarettes de la journée. Et assis sur le bord d'un muret, à l'écart, Jotaro finissait la sienne, le regard dans le vide. Il était déjà là. Au moins, il ne m'avait pas menti. Mais il était déjà là. J'entamais un combat intérieur acharné entre mon appréhension à quitter ma zone de confort et mon désir d'être seule. Il faut croire que j'étais trop bornée.

« Salut Jojo ! »

Il me fallut un temps pour comprendre que mon pseudo-colocataire venait de saluer le colosse, qui le dépassait d'ailleurs de vingt bons centimètres. Ils discutèrent quelques instants, et son regard perçant rencontra le mien. Je dégluti. Un réflexe, peut-être. D'appréhension, sûrement. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il ait cet air sévère ? Je hochais la tête pour le saluer. Kakyoin, surprit, se retourna, et revînt vers moi quelques minutes plus tard en me demandant si nous nous connaissions.

« Non. Enfin, pas vraiment. On se croise, quoi.

\- Eh bien, quelle chance !

\- Première nouvelle.

\- Toute les filles lui courent après. A la fac, dans la rue... Qu'il te parle, ça va faire des jalouses.

\- Comment tu le connais, toi ?

\- On joue ensemble. On est dans la même équipe de volley. C'est un bon joueur. Il est spécial, un peu trop impulsif. Mais il est sympa. Je m'en méfierai quand même à ta place. J'ai un match à dix-neuf heures d'ailleurs, tu veux venir ?

\- Je sais pas, j'ai envie, mais je dois...

\- Non, non, viens ! Pour cette fois ! »

Je ne pouvais pas dire non, pas à un simple match entre université. Pas à quelque chose qui lui faisait plaisir. J'acquiesçai et regrettai d'avoir hésité ne serait-ce qu'un instant en voyant son visage innocent s'emplir de joie.

Vite, nos chemins se séparèrent. Ma place m'attendait, froide, isolée, attendant patiemment une présence pour la réchauffer au milieu de l'endroit encore endormi. La description ne manqua pas de me rappeler ma condition, sujet que je laissai à réflexion pour un autre jour.

Je préférai alors me perdre dans les rangées de livre. Mes doigts glissaient sur leur dos en tentant de chercher une encyclopédie cachée parmi ses cousins. Anatomie des pieds, physiologie des nerfs crâniens et autres glossaires barbares dont les noms auraient pu donner naissance à des films d'horreur. Je me dis que, si je ratais mes études, je tenais au moins un concept. Mon index buta sur le livre que je cherchais. "Manuel de psychiatrie adulte".

Lorsque, satisfaite, j'emportai avec moi ce dont j'avais besoin vers ma table, mon cœur se pinça soudainement. Il m'avait prévenue, et pourtant je ne pu retenir un haussement de sourcil en le voyant là, assis en face de mon banc. Aussi prétentieuse fût la dénomination, je le considérais comme ma propriété, et ce le temps des révisions. Comme cette table, et cette chaise. Il y avait de toute façon, on le sait, un accord tacite dans les écoles : chaque bande, chaque individu possède son espace qu'il investit (qu'il squatte, disons-le) plus ou moins temporairement. L'arrière-cour du gymnase, les grands tabourets à gauche du distributeur dans la cafétéria, la cage d'escalier mal nettoyée du deuxième étage, le rebord du bac à fleur devant l'entrée principale... Et bien que personne ne possède ces endroits, si ce n'est la direction en elle-même, tout le monde portait à dire qu'ils étaient les endroits de quelqu'un, fût-ce deux ou trois nouveaux élève ou une poignée d'enseignants. Quelqu'un dont on ne connaissait jamais le nom, mais dont on connaissait le visage, et c'était bien suffisant. Finalement, chacun y trouvait son compte. Et moi, je n'avais pas dérogé à la règle. Dans le contrat de cet accord tacite, j'avais, dans la bibliothèque, et pour une durée de quelques semaines : mon banc, mon coussin, ma table, et une petite chaise.

Le problème avec les accords tacites, c'est bien qu'ils sont tacites, et que l'on ne peut jamais vraiment en contester une entorse. A moins d'être en groupe, ou d'avoir un peu de prestance, ce qui me laissais peu d'opportunité de dire quoi que ce soit à Jotaro qui me regardait revenir à ma place alors qu'il avait déjà aménagé ses affaires sur le bureau avec parcimonie.

A défaut de m'imposer (je n'en avais pas ni la force mentale, ni la force physique, soyons honnête), je m'écrasais aujourd'hui devant lui. Je n'avais pas grand chose à dire à un géant de deux mètres. Alors, je l'observais en silence du coin de l'œil, et je me rendais à l'évidence que la chaise n'étais plus ma chaise, mais sa chaise. Soit.  
Pendant quelques minutes, je regardais les muscles de son avant-bras bouger sous son pull alors qu'il écrivait, ses sourcils se froncer et sa boucher se pincer en de sévères mais harmonieux rictus. «Si je dois le supporter, autant en trouver des bénéfices. C'est vrai, il est beau garçon. Et puis il ne fait pas de bruit». Ces pensées arrivaient plus ou moins à excuser le plaisir coupable que j'éprouvais à suivre ses mouvements.

Il leva les yeux. Il me regardait. Vite! Un pretexte, un questionnement, une phrase pour justifier mes regards indiscrets.

« Jojo ?

\- Hmm ?

\- C'est quoi, Jojo ?

\- C'est mon nom. Kujo Jotaro. Jo-jo.

\- Je vois. Jojo.

\- C'est ça. »

La communication était fastidieuse.

« Tu es dans le cursus d'océanographie ? J'ai regardé un peu tes cours. »

Il acquiesça de la tête.

« Je me demandais... » J'ouvrais le livre et sorti mes fiches bientôt éparpillées entre deux phrases, sans me rendre compte que je ne pouvais pas le regarder dans les yeux en lui parlant. « Pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais vu à la bibliothèque avant ?

\- Ca à l'air de te troubler de m'y voir. »

Je n'aimais pas la manière dont il essayait de m'analyser. En fait, non, je n'aimais pas le fait qu'il y parvienne.

« Non, je ne dirais pas troubler. Enfin, si. C'est inhabituel de t'y voir du jour au lendemain, c'est tout.

\- Je change souvent d'endroit pour être sûr de trouver de la tranquillité.

\- Sinon tes admiratrices te suivent ?

\- En gros. »

Son regard se noircit (ce qui, en somme, m'aurait paru impossible), et il pointa du doigt un schéma d'un poumon. Un poumon de baleine, ou d'un autre animal marin avec des poumons, c'est-à-dire presque sûrement une baleine. Le doigt restant posé là, attendant une intervention quelconque, il finit par me jeter un coup d'œil furtif, puis un signe de tête vers le dessin, comme pour y conduire mon attention.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, la tension superficielle des alvéoles ? »

La question apparut aussi soudaine qu'impromptue.

« C'est compliqué à expliquer.

-C'est pour ça que je demande. Tu as fait médecine non? »

Touché. Je me rapprochai de lui pour analyser l'image. Son souffle était chaud contre ma nuque quand je tentais de me pencher plus près sur le livre. Je m'étais un peu trop rapprochée. Il chuchota un « juste ici » rauque, presque inaudible, et fit lentement glisser son doigt vers l'annotation en bas de page, froissant délicatement le papier sous sa peau. Le tout m'envoya un violent frisson le long du dos, réveillant chaque vertèbre l'une après l'autre.

Touchée.

L'explication dura quelques minutes, jusqu'au moment où, à ce qui était censé être huit heures et demie, la cloche sonna dix heures.

« Merde. Je dois aller en cours aujourd'hui, je vais te laisser là. »

Sa seule réponse fut un énième « hum » dont je me contentais parfaitement. Mais, en tirant le positif, je me disais qu'il m'apprenait doucement à me satisfaire des petites choses.

Haletante, j'avais arpenté la moitié des couloirs de la fac jusqu'à un amphithéâtre dans lequel la voix du professeur résonnait déjà, et dont les premières diapositives projetées au mur m'annonçaient amèrement mon retard.

 ** _XXX_**

Mes yeux défilèrent frénétiquement de droite à gauche, de gauche à droite. Les pupilles dilatées, je mordais ma lèvre inférieure et serrais les poings en sentant la tension bouillir en moi, et monter ; jusqu'à cet instant magique où le plaisir frappa mon corps violemment et m'emporta dans un hurlement.

Dans une ferveur commune, les gradins s'étaient mis à trembler alors que les étudiants s'élancèrent en chœur, comme une mauvaise chorégraphie de film américain.

D'ailleurs, l'endroit avait des airs de terrain de basket californien : parquet luisant de vernis (au point où il était légitime de se demander s'il n'aurait pas été plus approprié d'y faire du patin à glace), logo de l'université peint au milieu du sol, filet immaculé qui s'y reflétait comme dans un miroir. Et bien sûr, foulant le bois dans des crissement caractéristiques, les sportifs typiques : semis-pros qui essuyaient leurs carrures athlétiques avec les serviettes aux couleurs de l'académie.

Lucy avait bondi de sa place et s'était précipitée vers Kakyoin.

« Vous êtes des champions ! »

Je souri. Elle aussi, elle avait des airs de clichés américains, sautillant sur place et faisant virevolter sa jupe de majorette. Je me frayais tant bien que mal un chemin pour les rejoindre dans le dédale d'athlètes trop grands. Je les avais déjà perdu de vue.

« Attention ! »

Le mot résonna dans mes oreilles sans avoir réellement de sens. Assez, cependant, pour que ma tête tourne instinctivement devant moi. Ensuite, tout se passa au ralenti. Je titubai en arrière dans une expression d'horreur alors que j'eu tout juste le temps d'apercevoir, impuissante, une balle de volley se diriger vers mon diaphragme aussi crispé que le reste de mon corps. L'inertie de la balle me fit tomber en arrière, mes yeux écarquillés dans une mimique ridicule alors que la douleur commençait à se propager, coupant mon souffle. A ce moment, la seule pensée qui traversa mon esprit était celle que l'Homme, dans sa toute-puissance, était incroyablement pathétique quand il se faisait abattre par une sphère de deux cent quatre-vingt grammes.

Recroquevillée comme un petit rongeur, des joueurs accoururent vers moi, paniqués.

« Ca va ?! »

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on pose cette question quand quelqu'un se tordait de douleur sur le sol ? Maintenant, je rejoignais la scène en tant que cliché de comédie américaine, moi, l'étudiante un peu frêle, avachie a un milieu du complexe de sport à cause d'une balle perdue.

« Ça...Ca va. Je pense... me passer de mon transit intestinal pour la semaine...C'est tout. »

Je me contentais de glousser seule à ma blague, amplifiant la douleur.

Une ombre surplomba mon visage. En contre-jour d'un projecteur, je distinguais une silhouette. A ce moment précis, j'aurais voulu qu'elle soit celle de la Mort, mais je reconnu les cheveux noirs et le visage saillant de Jotaro sous la capuche du peignoir en satin qu'il venait d'enfiler. Je regrettai d'autant plus que ce ne soit pas la Mort.

« Eh bien, eh bien... »

Il s'approcha, et glissa sa main sous mon crâne pour tenter de me relever. La douleur aiguë avait laissé place à une autre, profonde et pulsatile, qui se propageait le long de mon sternum. Il se retourna vers un de ses coéquipier, qui devait être la cause des maux de ces deux dernières minutes.

« Putain, Polnareff, tu peux pas faire gaffe deux minutes ?

\- Désolé mademoiselle, je ne voulais pas...

\- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de jouer à la baballe comme un gosse.

\- C'est bon, Jojo, descends de tes grands chevaux. » Il dévisagea Jotaro qu'il avait clairement essayé d'ignorer jusqu'à maintenant. « T'as secouru la demoiselle, t'as besoinde ta cape de chevalier blanc ? J'ai pas fait exprès j'ai dit !

\- Si tu sais pas te contrôler, arrête de faire de la merde, JP.

\- Tss. Je sais même pas pourquoi on garde un cas social comme toi dans l'équipe.

\- Parce que je suis le meilleur joueur. »

Une veine apparut sur le front de son interlocuteur. Bien qu'il eût un mulet, ce qui, franchement, fit remonter en moi des sentiments mitigés (mais avant tout du dégoût et une certaine forme de curiosité mal placée), sa colère m'effraya.

« Tu sais quoi Jotaro ? Je vais te dire. T'es qu'une sous-merde. » On remarquait un rictus narquois se dessiner sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'approcha de lui. « T'es le meilleur, mais tu sais que t'es à deux doigt de quitter l'équipe parce que toi, t'es vraiment pas capable de te contrôler. Et que t'as eu des avertissements du coach, que t'es surveillé de près. Alors si j'étais toi, coco, je ferais pas trop le malin et je resterais tranquillement à ma place. »

Silence de mort. S'il ne lui avait pas déjà enfoncé ses phalanges dans la mâchoire, ce n'était pas par manque d'envie. Il avait ravalé sa fierté, difficilement, mais on pouvait clairement voir qu'elle était restée coincée dans sa gorge. Si j'avais pensé un instant que son regard ne pu pas être plus menaçant, je m'étais trompée. La foule qui avait entendu l'échange avait déjà reculé doucement pour nous laisser sous la seule lumière des projecteurs, moi, figée, la tête dans la main de Jotaro, Jotaro les yeux rivés sur son coéquipier, et son coéquipier partant plus que satisfait vers les vestiaires. Ses doigts s'étaient inconsciemment resserrés sur mes cheveux. Je n'osais même pas le lui dire.  
Il laissa retomber ma tête sur le sol, lentement.

Plus personne dans la salle à part lui, moi et mon cœur qui transpercerait bientôt ma poitrine lequel, je pensais, s'entendait presque en écho entre les murs du gymnase. En quelques minutes, l'endroit s'était vidé. Il se leva, mains dans les poches, calme. Une tempête dans un ciel bleu.

« Putain ! »

Toute la rage qu'il avait accumulée, il la concentra dans un coup de pied contre le panier en métal rempli de balles qui rebondirent aux quatre coins de la salle. Il avait réussi à tordre le fer, si bien que l'objet avait perdu son aspect initial, ratatiné en un tas de ferraille difforme.

« Je... »

Il virevolta vers moi. Passa alors soudainement l'envie de toute interaction. J'étais face à un ours en colère, alors la meilleure option pour le moment, c'était de ne pas bouger, et, surtout, de ne rien dire.

Quinze longues minutes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles il alternait coups dans les murs et ce qui semblait être de longues phases de monologues intérieurs, au point où je me demandais s'il avait encore conscience de ma présence. Sûrement pas. Tant mieux.

Peu importe ce qui passa par ma tête à ce moment-là, je me levai sur mes jambes, chancelante. Je déambulai dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que je me baisse pour prendre un des ballons qui avaient eu la chance de sortir vivant du champ de bataille et, non sans embarras et avec un manque évident de talent, tentais vainement de jouer avec. Mes mouvements s'enchaînèrent de telle sorte à ce que moi-même je n'essaie même plus d'y mettre un sens. Ce que je savais faire dans la vie, c'était réciter des cours par cœur, pas mettre des balles dans des trous. Et, comme une touche pathétique finement amenée, la réverbe du ballon qui retombait mollement sur le sol mourrait entre les murs.

« Tu essaies de viser ou... ? »

Il s'était stoppé net, outré par ma démonstration. J'étais tellement mauvaise que, dans le panel d'émotions qui s'ouvraient à lui à cet instant précis, la sidération lui avait paru plus judicieuse que la colère. Sans son peignoir, la forme imposante de son corps sculpté en V se dessinait sous ses vêtements alors qu'il s'avançait vers moi, les mains toujours collées dans les poches de son pantalon de sport. Ses cheveux frisottaient sur son cou, ruisselant encore de la sueur du match et de l'eau qu'il s'était versé sur la tête.

« Tu as déjà tenu un ballon au moins?

\- Il faut un début à tout je suppose.

\- Eh bien, eh bien... »

Il se tint silencieux à quelques centimètres de moi, les yeux baissés pour pouvoir me regarder.

« Pourquoi tu es encore ici ? »

Sa voix était enfin redevenue plus calme. Et, aussi évidente que la question pu être, je ne trouvais pas de réponse logique. J'avais eu peur, je suppose. Peur de bouger, peur qu'en attirant son attention sur moi il me prenne comme cible.  
Je ne le connaissais pas, Jotaro. Il s'était assis en face de moi pour réviser, rien de plus. Il avait l'air d'un délinquant, d'un gars qu'on n'approche que si l'on aime souffrir. D'un de ces prédateurs solitaires dont les mains ont frappé maintes fois la chair quand les yeux n'ont pas suffit à glacer le sang. Je me demandais si quelqu'un le connaissait vraiment.

Il avait attrapé une balle, de quoi s'occuper les mains pendant qu'il me parlait, comme pour réprimer les dernières pulsions criminelles qui agitaient encore le bout de ses doigts.

« A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien.

\- Je ne te comprends pas.

-Ca nous fait un point commun. »

Il esquissa un mouvement de lèvres - une ébauche de sourire - et soutenu mon regard.

« Il est tard. Personne ne t'attend ?

\- Qui m'attendrai ? Ma colocataire se réjouit quand elle est seule chez nous, je lui fait une faveur en ne rentrant pas.

\- J'en sais rien. Des potes, un copain, un plan cul, quelqu'un.

\- Un quoi ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu rigoles ?

\- Non.

\- En même temps, à qui est-ce que je pose la question, hein ?» La remarque lui arracha une grimace. «Désolée de te décevoir, Don Juan, mais je n'ai ni ami, ni rendez-vous galant qui m'attend ce soir. Ni autre chose.

-Je pensais que derrière le rat de bibliothèque, tu étais du genre dévergondé. C'est pas comme si la réputation des prolos de médecine était très propre.

-Eh bien je t'apprends que ce n'est pas mon cas. Heureux ?

-Déçu.

-Et toi?

-Hum?

-Tu rejoins pas une de tes innombrables prétendantes?

-Ces garces? Elles m'horripilent. N'ose même pas me parler de ça.»

Il lança la balle dans les paniers du stade avec une facilité déconcertante et jeta le ballon dans ce qui restait du container qu'il avait détruit quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Il est 21 heures, Sainte Marie. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Et peut-être qu'un jour, en échange de ta compagnie à la bibliothèque, je t'apprendrais deux ou trois trucs sur le sport. »

Je reposai la balle au sol, les yeux au ciel, et me dirigeai vers la sortie en récupérant au passage mes affaires de cours. En passant le pas de la porte, j'entendis une dernière fois sa voix, presque cassante.

« Et c'est cool... Que tu sois restée. »


End file.
